Dulce dolor
by LiraWM
Summary: Asuka se escapa de su hogar, frecuenta un lugar de mala muerte y regresa peor que como se fue. Pero como siempre Shinji la espera y recibe con brazos abiertos.  Fic viejo, segunda edición


Me siento mal, no sé que hacer… Me he sentido así desde aquella vez. Sólo quiero encerrarme en un cuarto y morir de hambre, es lo que me merezco. Morir como un perro, el perro que soy. ¡Maldición! Lo detesto, lo detesto tanto que me hace hervir la sangre. Siempre he tratado de llevarme bien con él pero ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué no puedo? Me atemoriza que el sepa lo que siento, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Me detesto a mí misma… no sé que hacer.

Siempre me he sentido sola, me alejo lo más que puedo de todos, insultar funciona, gritar también y utilizo ambas cosas para que ningún chico se me acerque. Detesto que me miren ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan depravados los muchachos? No me gusta como me miran, pero se defenderme ante esas miradas morbosas que me lanzan.

Y ahora estoy aquí desahogando mi pena, en este lugar, en un impúdico bar. Todos los hombres lanzan miradas hacia acá, no me importa. Por mí que se vayan al infierno, donde todos terminaremos. Estamos condenados, lo sé. Me importa una mierda si estamos condenados, al fin y al cabo que más da.

Otro sorbo, estúpido licor, ya no tiene el mismo efecto. Oh dios… siento mi cabeza dar vueltas, tengo náuseas, pero ¡que me importa! Aunque no tengo la misma resistencia que la ebria de Misato, que me importa ahora. ¡Quiero emborracharme hasta que me muera! Es mí manera de volver a la realidad, me siento pésima en realidad. Pero no quiero vivir en un mundo de fantasías como las otras chicas, estoy tan confundida. Parte de mí quiere estar en la realidad y la otra en un mundo de alegrías.

Creo que por eso no se lo que es sentir fuera de las sensaciones fisiológicas. Sólo me queda este cuerpo, que es inútil en una situación como esta. Me siento terrible ¡arg! Quiero devolver todo de mí, todo hasta que el estómago salga… Creo que me aliviaría echar todo fuera, incluyéndolo a él.

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente ¿Por qué sólo estoy pensando en él? Se supone que huí de él, tal vez escape porque temía que supiera algo que ni yo misma comprendo. No entiendo… ¿Por qué me atemoriza que él sepa que pienso y que siento? Tal vez es mi manera de ser, aunque me duele pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Por más que quiera cambiar mi carácter no puedo, así que si no lo insulto, si no le grito, si no lo golpeo, si no hago eso… quizás descubriría lo que siento. Y eso es… bueno pero ¿qué rayos me importa si ese imbécil lo sabe? Por mí que se pudra en el infierno, lo detesto, el invencible Shinji.

-Shinji… muérete.

Y sólo doy un sorbido más a mí bebida, el cantinero no supo ni que murmuré. No lo culpo, ahora tengo un acento gangoso. Ahora si que estoy lo suficientemente ebria para saber que no puedo hablar bien. El cantinero me mira sorprendido, de seguro se pregunta que como es que una muchacha tan joven este en un bar tomando peor que un hombre. Se que no lo dirá pero sus ojos lo delatan. ¡Qué le importa! Sólo sírvame más y quédese callado.

Miro al reloj 3:29am ¿qué más da? Nadie me espera, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera de mi vida y si les importa o no, pues a la mierda con todos. No necesito compasión de perros malparidos, espero que se consuman en las llamas malditos desgraciados. ¡Cómo odio a los hombres! Todos iguales.

Sin más tomo mi bolsa, pago lo respectivo y le salgo de ahí. Un bar de mierda, no sé ni porque vine pero me siento mejor. ¡Mentira! No me siento mejor, sólo trate de quitarme la pena que cargo en lo profundo de mí desde que llegue a esta ciudad arcaica, y todo por él. Por él mal nacido de Shinji. ¿Por qué tiene tanto efecto en mí? Y ahora más porque ya no ha habido ángeles. Como me cuesta caminar, maldición, no tengo ni idea de cómo rayos voy a amanecer. Veo que hay una banca cerca, será mejor sentarme y tomar aire. Mi estómago da vueltas, ahora si que no se que hacer, tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, definitivo me parezco más a Misato de lo que creí. Que se desahoga en la cerveza.

Todos tienen una manera de desquitarse de sus penas, desahogarse y tranquilizarse. Todos los que conozco, incluyéndolo a él. Se que saca la frustración de los gritos de su padre y sus presiones, llorando en su habitación y escuchando su música. Y si es demasiada la presión se caga a los ángeles.

Mí única manera de desquitarme es en mis insultos hacia todos, donde me desahogo es en mis sueños. Siempre que amanezco tengo lágrimas secas, es por eso que me levanto siempre primero que Shinji, me lavo la cara y me vuelvo a acostar. Para que no sepan lo que pasa y es que nadie comprende, lo más extraño es que me tranquilizo al ver los ojos celestes de él. La forma en que me mira, me tranquiliza. Sólo espero que no se entere jamás el efecto que tiene en mí, en mi ser. Además no quiero que él lo sepa, que sepa que siento, no quiero aunque en realidad, una parte de mi desea que lo sepa y es que yo lo quiero… matar si esto, lo detesto. Lo odio, odio que alguien inferior termine siendo mejor, ese idiota como me dan ganas de estrangularlo en este mismo instante. Pero por el momento no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme de esta banca, solo quiero morir ya, no tengo ni idea de porque estoy aquí.

-Para pilotear el Eva, destruir los ángeles y evitar un tercer impacto.

¡Maldición! Esa no es mí misión, eso pensaba yo que había nacido para pilotear un Eva pero no es cierto. ¡Nací para morir! Nada más para eso, una alma más en este planeta lleno de excremento. Es por eso que me uní a NERV para que fuera reconocida, dejar de ser una más del montón pero él… se robó todo, mis sueños, se ha llevado todo. Ahora él es el único que se lleva las alabanzas. No fui ni siquiera útil en la eliminación de los últimos ángeles, no pude hacer nada… solo empeoraba las cosas. Sin el desgraciado ese, no seguiríamos vivos, sin el imbécil. Hasta Rei ha tenido misiones satisfactorias, misiones sin el idiota y de más relevancia. Pero claro, en todas las misiones donde participé el invencible Shinji estaba ahí, creo que gracias a él se obtenía éxito.

-¡TE ODIO SHINJI IDIOTA!

Arg… ahí viene esa sensación. Si, era lo que me temía. No quisiera ser quien limpie esto mañana. Puaj… si que estoy bastante ebria y todo por su culpa. Si él no hubiese nacido estaríamos mejor, si claro… en la tumba supongo. Espero que tengas suficientes aplausos idiota.

Que asco, el olor es demasiado penetrante, quien diablos sabe lo que sea que saque pero huele muy similar a Shinji. Así es, a completa basura. Urg… me siento tan mal que mi cabeza da vueltas, claro beber tanto no es bueno y menos para mí, en este día de todos los días. Y para mi desgracia ahora tengo que volver.

Tengo nauseas y quiero ir al sanitario ¿creen que soy un hombre para hacer donde se me de la gana? No soy un perro que levanta la pata y listo. Caminando y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no caerme en el piso, sigo mi recorrido. No recuerdo como es que llegué al edificio, pero ya estoy aquí. Ahora el problema será como rayos voy a llegar al departamento. No diferencio uno de otro, las imágenes se mueven cada vez más rápido que la vez anterior, pero aun puedo moverme un poco.

El ascensor baja, presionó el botón que creo que es el correcto. Sólo espero que los ya todos estén dormidos, no quiero toparme con ningún vecino y me vea en este estado. Si están dormidos y los levanto con mis movimientos torpes, será muy tarde porque yo ya estaré en mi departamento, o al menos eso espero. Y si no les gusta traguen mierda.

Abro la puerta del departamento que más bien parece pocilga, gracias a la puerca de Misato. Me quito torpemente los zapatos, camino tomándome de las paredes. Vaya si que estoy intoxicada, no sé como Misato logra ir y venir del departamento de Kaji al suyo. Bueno supongo que mientras estaba Kaji era muy conveniente sus brazos, pero ahora es todo un misterio como llega hasta aquí. Una fresca brisa me sacude, parece que dejaron el aire acondicionado encendido. Oh… vaya.

Por fortuna alcancé llegar al inodoro, pobre del que venga mañana a primera hora y como es de costumbre, y si no lloro otra vez, Shinji será. Que limpie por mí, de seguro ya lo hace por la ebria de nuestra tutora, una más no le afectará.

Mientras me miro al espejo noto que debí haber hecho mucho escándalo, a lo mejor Shinji ya está despierto. Pero como se que él no duerme por su música de abuelito, me ha de haber escuchado. Pues me importa un reverendo carajo si me escuchó o no. De momento me siento demasiado fatal como para importarme, no es que me importa para empezar. Además estoy casi segura de que queda todavía más reservas dentro, bebí demasiado.

Ahora que mi mente está más clara, no vi los zapatos que se llevó hoy Misato a la oficina en la entrada, de seguro que está afuera haciendo lo mismo que yo hice. Perfecto, así me evito un regaño hipócrita de ella, preguntas de donde estuve y porque estoy en este estado. Que no me haga reír ¿quiere darme un consejo? Que predique con el ejemplo. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué sigo aquí con ella? Aquí en este minúsculo departamento, tener que oler todo el desgraciado día a sopa instantánea y cerveza, no es un ambiente agradable para una jovencita como yo. Me da pena ajena que sea mí tutora, más cuando viene Hikari de visita es un bochorno inaguantable. Por eso prefiero no invitarla, hasta que se a ciencia cierta que Shinji limpió la casa. Ahora se porque no es un misterio de ella vive sola, nadie en su sano juicio viviría aquí. No comprendo como es que Kaji se fijó en ella… ay no de nuevo.

Demonios, demonios ¡Demonios! Ya van tres veces, si que estoy muy mal. Mis rodillas flaquean cuando intento levantarme e inevitablemente aterrizo en el suelo. Exhausta recargo mi cabeza en la pared, mein got, me siento peor que terrible. Recojo mis rodillas y reposo mi cabeza sobre las rodillas ¿por qué tengo que ser mujer? Este condenado dolor no me deja ni levantarme. Detesto ser mujer, lo odio. Sólo sufro, más de lo que ese idiota me hace sufrir, lo único que me faltaría sería que el imbécil se levante y venga a ver como estoy, en este estado deplorable. No necesito lástima de nadie.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan me sostengo del lavabo, abro el grifo y dejo que el agua fría fluya. Una vez que ya esta casi lleno, sumerjo mi cabeza. Si… que bien se siente. He visto varias veces a Misato hacer esto, así que supongo que es lo mejor para la gente en este estado. Definitivamente necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Tomó mi cepillo de dientes y después de la rutina de higiene dental ya no me siento tan sucia. Me atrevo a ver mi rostro en el espejo, si como me lo suponía, estoy horrenda. Tomó la toalla más cercana y me secó el rostro, ya me siento mucho mejor. Aunque el dolor en el vientre no cesa. Como detesto esta condición. Débilmente abró la puerta, ahora tengo un poco más de equilibrio pero aun así no puedo caminar con naturalidad. No hay ningún ruido, pero se de sobra que él está despierto, solo me falta que se levante y venga aquí a molestarme. Juro sobre la tumba de mi madre que si viene lo mato con mis propias manos. Como odio que se disculpe de cosas que ni ha hecho, detesto todo lo que él es y representa. Todo en él me repugna, no hace nada bien. Oh mein got… otra vez esta sensación ¿qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo me falla, no por favor basta.

Un pequeño grito de dolor escapa mis labios, mierda ¿tenía que gritar? Ahora es definitivo que Shinji ya está de pie, de seguro viene para acá. Vete a la mierda maldito aparato reproductivo, cómo te detesto. No puedo ni siquiera levantarme con el dolor tan agudo, me deja tirada y ni siquiera puedo respirar sin sollozar. Si alguien se pudiera apiadar de mí y sacarme ese órgano inservible con sus manos se lo agradecería, sino entonces todos al infierno. Arg ¡ya basta! Por favor… no sé que hacer, el dolor se expandió ahora mi cabeza y estómago están en duelo. No sé ni que hacer, y lo peor de todo es que esto durará unos 30 años más, Es como el invencible Shinji, solo sabe molestar y es constante, nunca falta a su cita para molestarme.

Su puerta se abre, si ya sabía yo… no por favor no vengas, no me veas así. Ya sufrí demás no vengas a hacer mi pena peor. Que no te acerques te lo ordeno, no lo hagas.

No se ni cuando el dolor me había noqueado al suelo, ahora estoy recargada a la pared, a unos cuantos pasos de mi habitación. Pero ahora parecen más de mil metros, creo que tendré que arrastrarme si es necesario. No, no deseo verlo ahora, no en esta condición. Que me deje morir, como debió hacerlo en el volcán. Reposo mi cabeza en mis rodillas, mientras mis manos sostienen mi vientre, tratando de darle calor y aliviar su dolor. Y aunque sigue doliendo, me duele más el orgullo. A veces me pregunto ¿por qué soy tan orgullosa? Creo que es lo que me hace sentir viva, tener algo de que tomar orgullo. Pero ahora no tengo ni eso, nada que me haga feliz, nada.

¿En qué momento llegó el imbécil este? No sé pero ahora está frente a mí, sólo me mira consternado ¿qué? ¿Nunca habías visto una mujer ebria con cólico? Por fortuna traigo unos vaqueros y una playera blanca con franjas rojas, y no mi típico vestido amarillo. Sino lo que vería ese imbécil sería otra cosa. Odio su mirada, me hace sentir más miserable de lo que soy, me dice sin decir nada que soy patética y que me compadece.

Odio que me compadezcan, que me tengan lastima. ¡Largo! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Qué te vayas! ¿Qué no oyes? Por supuesto que no, porque ni siquiera puedo hablar. Maldita sea, ahora no tengo ni fuerzas para lanzarle un golpe, ni siquiera para levantarme. Apenas si puedo respirar. No tengo idea de cómo es que voy a llegar a mi habitación, se bien que él sabe que estoy sufriendo pero sabe también de sobra que no me gusta aceptar ayuda de nadie, en especial de él. Aceptar ayuda me hace sentir débil, tan débil como el inepto que tengo enfrente. Una parte muy en el fondo de mí me dice que pida ayuda, que la necesito pero no lo admitiré aunque mi vida dependa de ello. Si, mi orgullo está más inflado que un Zeppelin.

-Asuka ¿estás bien?

-Sí, idiota.

Claro que no tarado ¿qué no me ves? Estoy tirada aquí escuchando tus estupideces, por supuesto que no estoy bien. Idiota, además de cobarde un completo retrasado. Pero ¿Por qué rayos no se va? Creo que no fui lo suficientemente ruda para asustarlo. Y el cólico que no disminuye, esto es peor que luchar contra un ángel. Este dolor me carcome desde dentro, desgarrando todo y para mí desgracia tengo que soportarlo cada mes, de nuevo ¿por qué fui mujer? Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, una lágrima se forma en la orilla de cada ojo. El dolor incrementa con cada segundo.

-¿Qué... quieres?

A duras penas pude musitar eso, y este cretino que no se larga. Maldito Shinji morboso. No tengo ni la energía para levantar el rostro y lanzarle una mirada de odio. Definitivamente voy a requerir de su asistencia, y de todas las personas tenía que ser de él. Como leyendo mis pensamientos él se inclina un poco hacia mí, ¿será? ¡No! Maldito lárgate. Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada, me siento tan inútil, pero de momento no puedo hacer nada más que aceptar lo que sea que vaya él a hacer. Mi cuerpo tiembla, tengo frío, si ya que estás en esas ayudame imbécil.

El dolor se intensifica, siento que mi cuerpo se rinde. Como respuesta tu mano se extiende y se ofrece, y aunque tenga los ojos cerrados puedo sentir cada movimiento tuyo, cortesía de la sincronización duo que tuvimos en esa misión. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con tus ojos celestes, cálidos como siempre pero llenos de preocupación. ¿Por qué cada vez que te miró me miras así? Cada vez que nos miramos, siento que… no, no se ni que digo. ¿Qué es lo que haces que me hace sentir… bien? Siento mis mejillas entrar en calor, no… ¡no! ¿ves lo que haces? ¡deja de mirarme! Me haces sentir debil, expuesta. Pero aun así mi mano toma la tuya ¡¿qué rayos? ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Qué me impulsó tomar tu mano?

Siento su tibia mano estrechar la mía, oh… de seguro que ahora estoy, no… mejor ni pensarlo. Evado tu mirada, no quiero que me veas así, no quiero que me veas vulnerable. Con un tirón fuerte me levantas de un solo intento, me duele un poco el brazo pero por fin estoy de pie. Me cuesta bastante hablar y pensar al mismo tiempo y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, el invencible me salva de nuevo. La cabeza aún me da vueltas, esta "salidita" de copas no se irá hasta dentro de 12 horas de dormir y tomar líquidos. Creo que cuando uno está alcoholizado es cuando se vuelve más vulnerable y aceptas ayuda de todos. Me parezco tanto a Misato, sin darme cuenta copié cosas de ella. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? He vivido con ella bastante tiempo, era de esperarse que ella me pasara algo de su persona a mí.

Hasta ahora noto que aunque ya estoy de pie, su mano me sigue sujetando. Ni idea de por qué, pero no me molesta como normalmente lo haría. Me siento un poco mejor. Es esa misma sensación como cuando él arriesgó su propio eva para sacarme de la lava, es la misma emoción que me da cuando tenemos contacto "accidental" y por extraño que suene no quiero que me suelte.

-Gracias

No sé ni de dónde salió eso, ni que fuerza sobre humana me convirtió en gentil de pronto. Pero mis brazos ahora están rodeando su espalda, me siento ahora mucho mejor. Así como estamos, dejando que el calor corporal tranquilice mi vientre. El dolor poco a poco se desvanece, o tal vez lo esté olvidando, ojala sea lo primero. No puedo estar completamente segura, pero sospecho que ahora es su turno de ruborizar. Me imagino que sus ojos están desorbitados y sigue incrédulo por mi gesto. Pues hazte a la idea, porque no me voy a mover de aquí y menos porque me estoy sintiendo de pronto mucho mejor. Más efectivo que cualquier pastilla que he tomado hasta el momento. Y así como lo sorprendí, ahora fue su turno ya que sus brazos ahora me estaban rodeando.

-Te extrañé.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? ¿Me extrañaba? ¿Él? Pero ¿por qué? Después de cómo lo trato, después de mis insultos, no puedo creer que él de todos me extrañaría. Al parecer es más masoquista de lo que creí.

-No vuelvas a irte así, no vuelvas a abandonarnos.

Siento como mis mejillas arden, sigo sin comprender. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, estoy impresionada. Esto es sin duda algo que no esperaba, menos de él. Me siento confundida, fuera de mí ¿qué es esto?

-Me tenías preocupado.

Me separo un poco y lo miro confundida.

-No creí que

No creí que te importará tanto, no creí que te preocuparías, pero creo que estuve equivocada y que no hace faltar irme y menos con este tipo de bienvenida. Se que estás feliz y entusiasmado de que esté de vuelta ¿cómo lo sé? Bueno o estás muy contento como sospecho o haz estado practicando ¿con quién eh? Más te vale que no sea con la niña modelo, Shinji idiota. Pero de momento sólo me dedico a disfrutar. No pensé que disfrutaría esto con el niño invencible, pero ¿qué más da?

Después de unos minutos, nos quedamos sin aire y me separo lentamente de tus labios. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero teníamos que respirar. Te miro de nuevo y ahora tu sonrisa está dibujada en tu rostro, con esa sonrisa siempre me desarmas. Y si a eso le sumamos tus ojos, es un combo mortal.

-Si así me reciben, debo escaparme más seguido.

Te ríes, eso es nuevo. Me tomas de la cintura, también eso es nuevo. Pero no es para lo que creí, sólo lo hiciste para ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación. Es una lástima que tenga mi periodo, sino te hubiera invitado a pasar. Suelto un suspiro casi inaudible, pero lo lograste captar y se detiene para mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, solo pensaba.

¿Puedo saber en qué?

-Bueno, pensaba que es una lástima que esté indispuesta en este momento.

Me mira sorprendido pero después suaviza su mirada. Parece que entendió perfectamente que quería decir. Estoy segura de que ahora mi Eva y yo hacemos par. Me toma de la cintura de nuevo con una mano y levanta mi rostro con la otra.

-Siempre hay otro día, pero por hoy descansa.

Vuelve a sonreir y con un gesto rápido abre la puerta y me ayuda a llegar a mi cama. Me arropa y después de acomodar mi almohada me susurra.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Y así se marcha. Por alguna extraña razón ya no tengo dolor, sin duda la mejor medicina que he probado hasta ahora. Cierro mis ojos y una sonrisa pequeña se dibuja en mis labios. Por fin después de mucho tiempo estoy segura de que no tendré pesadillas, ni dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Vale en primera este es un fic muy viejo, creo que fue de los primeros que escribí como hace diez años aproximadamente. Hace poco una persona que le gustó bastante me agregó al msn y me comentó que se le hacía muy bueno. Me di la oportunidad de leerlo y bueno, apesta jajajaja. Se que no es de mis mejores trabajos y realmente en ese entonces necesitaba un diccionario y poner más atención en clases de español pero bueno heme aquí corrigiendo mis errores y editando, mientras encuentro el maldito hilo de inspiración que se rehusa a aparecer. Creo que es hora de aplicar la regla de 99% trabajo duro y 1% talento.

En fin espero que les haya gustado la re edición, prometo continuar con mis otros trabajos. Sólo hice esto porque me avergüenza la primera edición de este fic y que además lo publicaron en este sitio otra persona, claro no lo hizo con el fin de hacerme plagio sino porque le había gustado . ¡Qué horror! No tengo excusa para mi pobre gramática y ortografía de ese entonces.


End file.
